This is a continuation in part of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,107 issued July 3, 1990 entitled "Wedge Locking Socket Device" which is incorporated by reference herein. In summary my tools are designed to provided advantages of ease of operation, increased utility, ease of maintenance and better value for products used in the typical environment of the mechanic, particularly the automotive mechanic.
Earlier embodiments of my inventions involved in part arrangements which could be utilized to effectuate the locking of a drive socket to my tool and the release of that socket for removal or replacement. The "Wedge Locking Socket Device" incorporates improvements in function and economy of production through the camming engagement of a series of retainer balls and a novel wedging control bar to provide wedging between the bar and balls for effectively locking an associated socket and includes a securement portion as a separate structure from an extension shank. The advantage in the use of a wedging control bar is that the forces contributing to retention are increased under load.
Advantages of separate securement portion or stub body include greater choices in manufacturing operations and materials, and economies in the aftermarket as where either the securement portion or shank requires repair or replacement. This latter embodiment has been further improved by the use of angularly displaced offset hole in the driving and driven portion and a lateral wedging relation with a pin extended therethrough as will be further discussed in this application to include advantages in the fit between the components, the precision obtainable in operation, the "feel" to the user and improvements in manufacture.